custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Junction Dimension
The Junction Dimension is a realm that connects all the others in the multiverse with the exception of the Zone Between Dimensions. Description The Junction Dimension, as it is aptly designated, is a realm of realms, one dimension to bind them all, a Wood Between the Worlds, so to speak. It functions in the multiversal architecture as the binding structure that hold all the various universes together. It exists in direct opposition to the Void, which is an endless expanse of nothingness, instead being a menagerie of everything that ever was, is, and ever will be. The realm is replete with rifts and fluxes, making it possible for things to enter into it. These rifts connect to all of the various universes, and are an inescapable by-product of the bond the Junction shares with its infinite neighbors. The rifts and fluxes are caused by the natural ebb and flow of the forces of reality keeping the universes suspended in the fabric of timespace. As these forces reach either a high or low point, they often form natural tears in space, which sometimes let matter or energy through. These collect in the Junction and add to its immense variety of materials, objects, landmasses, and lifeforms. The Junction Dimension and the Zone Between Dimensions do not intersect, and cannot be reached directly from each other through any means. Through a type of dimensional supersymmetry, the two must exist to counterbalance each other, but must also exist as exact negatives of each other, with no intersections or meeting points. However, the Void also exists between all the other universes, and is most often used as a medium by which to travel between them. The Junction can also be utilized in this way, but the Great Beings developed the means of accessing the Void first, and implemented that into the Kanohi Olmak, which is the most well-known inter-dimensional transportation method, and the one upon which all others in the Matoran Universe are based. However, others, such as the Time Dilation Accelerator, can sometimes access the Junction Dimension as well. Appearance The Junction is a multi-layered, three-dimensional web of floating landmasses and planetoids suspended in a spherical formation around a central core that glows with a powerful, all-pervasive, yet soft and easily observed light. These landmasses have distances between them that vary, some being astronomical lengths away from each other, others being mere feet apart. Many of these masses are connected by Le-Metru Chute-like energy tubes that rapidly transport individuals from one to the other. Gravity is relative and fluidly variable, as are many forces of physics, with all the rules being bent in such a way that all the laws of physics from all the various universes are all true at the same time, but none contradict each other. This is a reflection of the dimension's nature as a union of the whole of the multiverse, as opposed to being its own separate realm. Gravity's relativity means that whatever gravity a visitor is used to or works best in is what they will experience from its various landmasses. Definitions are vague, and constants vary. The only thing that is constant is the passage of time, and this dimension's timeline is used as the multiversal standard by which the other universes are clocked and assigned relative speeds of time passage. The atmosphere is universally breathable, and is slightly hazy, which allows the soft light emanating from the core of the realm to be so all-pervasive. Inhabitants Some of the only known indigenous beings in the Junction Dimension are the Vendora. Many members of virtually every race in existence, with representatives from every universe all live there, some by choice, but most simply because they fell in and have nowhere else to go. Arrivals from the Altronia Continuity include: *Burtok (Escaped) *Catrolev *Horez *Iceriax *Ikirro *Jardel *Lukanov *Rayzok *Rularx *Slaryka *The Universal Alliance *The Vindicators Trivia *Sidd conceived of this realm when staring at the Windows Vista logon screen, a variation of which serves as the image above. The idea of floating landmasses with relative, inaccurate gravity was based on Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Dimensions